I Want Eli's Girl
by Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories
Summary: Adam has fallen in love with Saint Clare, but is conflicted as to what to do next. Does he go after Clare or just ignore his feelings and act like mr.brightside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Blah Blah Blah even though I would love to and then Adam would get Fiona Blah Blah Blah

Why did this have to happen to me of all people? I was falling for my best friend's girl. Who could blame me? Clare was beautiful, funny, smart, and so much more. Now I'm sitting here at the Dot and probably looking psycho to those around me. I hear the bell on the door ring. I look over and there was Clare. Great, what am I going to do? She spots me and walks over. "Hey Adam.. what's wrong?" she asks concerned. I hate that she can read me so easily.

"Nothing," I lie.

"You can tell me Adam. I'm your friend, so just tell me what's bothering you," she says. Yeah exactly emphasis on Friend. We will never be anything more.

"I'm serious nothing is wrong," I persuade her. I know she knows I'm lieing but she just ignores it.

"So what are you doing today?" she asks.

"Just hanging around doing nothing I guess," I said.

"Oh, well then would you like to join Eli and me for a movie," she asks.

"No thanks, I'd rather do nothing than be a third wheel," I say harshly.

"Are you sure everythings okay Adam?" She seems thoroughly concerned. Maybe I should just tell her and have her reject me so I can get over this. No that would be stupid. Or would it. I'm am totally going nuts here.

"Um Adam," she waves her hand in front of my face. I must have taken to long to answer.

"I'm fine Clare! Why wouldn't I be when everyone elses lives are going perfect and mine is just crap!" I scream losing it. By this time Clare is totally shell shocked and everyone is staring at me. I grab my wallet off the table and run out of the door. I hear Clare calling after me, but I just keep walking.

"Adam come back!" Soon she manages to catch up and is walking right beside me.

"Adam?" she asks in a soft tone.

"What do you want Clare," I say in an annoyed voice.

"Just tell me whats wrong," she pleads. I look at her and see her beautiful blue eyes and feel as though I can see right through to her soul. In an instant I had grabbed Clare and pushed my lips onto hers. I put all my emotion into the kiss. Clare eyes had been as wide as a deer's in a car's headlights. During the kiss she stayed stock still. After I pulled away I said, "Does that answer your question?" I ask as I walk home leaving behind the still shocked Clare.

Author's Note

Just something I wrote while being bored. It's up to you guys if I continue writing it or not because I'm not to sure of it so just R&R and tell me what you think! PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!

-Sa5m:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't mine and never will be mine. Ever.:'(

When I got home I walked up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I flung myself on my bed and thought about what I just did. Man am I stupid. I just kissed my best friend's girlfriend, who is also my friend. There is nothing I can do to take it back now. She now knows I like her. I hope she doesn't tell Eli. She probably will though because he is her boyfriend. Ugh I just can't get over how stupid I am. What am I going to do at school tomorrow? I can't just act like nothing happened. I guess I'll just have to see how it plays out.

The rest of the evening I watched t.v. and read The Goon comics. I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up to the buzzing of my phone. I pick it up and it reads one new message. I flip it open and see that it's from Clare. Oh god, I bet she's going to tell me how revolting I am and that her and Eli will never talk to me again. I click to read it.

Adam, we have to talk about what happened yesterday. I didn't tell Eli, but he has a right to know. Meet me at the dot for lunch, Clare.

Great we have to talk about it. At least she didn't get super angry at me, yet.

There's five minutes left until the bell for lunch rings. I'm literally shaking in my seat. There's no way I can talk to Clare. I can skip it, but I have no right to do that. I'm the one who kissed her and started this. Finally, the bell rings overhead and I run to my locker to put all my books in. I start walking to The Dot when I see Eli. I cross my fingers that he won't see me. But nothing I want ever happens.

"Hey Adam! Wait up!" he calls. I slow my walk and turn around.

"Hey Eli what's up?" I ask casually, like I didn't kiss his girlfriend yesterday and am now meeting her to discuss it over lunch.

"Clare told me you guys have to study for lunch today. Sucks for you man. When she gets into teaching mode there is no joking around," he laughs. I sigh, relieved Clare didn't tell him the real reason, even though she said she didn't

"Yeah I'm definitely not the smartest, so I asked Clare for some help. Better asking her than some teacher though," I reply.

"Yeah I guess. Well see you for english after your study date," he winks. Wow he would not be saying that if he knew the truth.

"See ya," I say as I get near the Dot. I open the door and look around. Clare isn't here yet so I pick a seat near a window and order a sandwich and a pop. As Peter brings me my order Clare enters. She sees me and comes over to sit down. She orders a salad and a water.

"Hey Adam. So let's get right down to business. Why did you kiss me?" she asks.

Oh crap here we go.

Author's note.

Wow I haven't wrote anything for fanfiction in forever. Figured I would start on this one first just because I kinda like Clare and Adam. I like Fadam more, but there are already so many stories for them, but not for clare and adam pairing. Hope you like it. I will update some time in the future. I'm known for my procrastination.:):)PL&D:):))

-Sa5m


End file.
